Generally, robot cleaners automatically run and suck dusts or foreign substances on a floor.
A user may input a command for operating a robot cleaner using a remote controller or may input the command for operating by using an input unit provided in the robot cleaner.
In methods of inputting the command described above, since it is necessary to directly operate a button or a remote controller, it is inconvenient.
Accordingly, recently, robot cleaners operated by receiving voices of users have been provided. Such robot cleaners may include a microphone for receiving a voice and a control unit controlling a corresponding robot cleaner in response to a received voice signal.
However, in case of general robot cleaners, since a microphone is exposed outward from a robot cleaner, not only voices of a user but also peripheral noises are inputted to the microphone in such a way that the control unit has a difficulty of clearly recognizing the voice. In addition, since a noise generated while the robot cleaner is operating is also inputted via the microphone, an error is most likely to occur in voice recognition.